Classic X-Men 3
"Warhunt!" is the title to the first story featured in the third issue of Classic X-Men by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Chris Claremont and plotted by Len Wein. It was illustrated by Dave Cockrum with Sam Grainger on inks. Coloring was by Elaine Lee (original colors by Glynis Oliver) and it was lettered by Karen Mantlo. The original story was edited by Len Wein. The reprint story was edited by Ann Nocenti with Terry Kavanagh as assistant editor. This issue shipped with a November, 1986 cover date and carries a cover price of $1.00 per copy (US). "Warhunt!" * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, Logan * None * Count Nefaria, Luchino Nefaria * Ape-Man, Gordon Keefer * Bird-Man, Henry Hawk * Cat-Man, Townshend Horgan * Dragonfly, Veronica Dultry * Frog-Man, Francois Le Blanc * Beast, Hank McCoy * Ani-Men * Military Police * United States Air Force * X-Men * Humans * Altered humans * Mutants * Colorado :* Colorado Rockies :* Colorado Springs :* El Paso County ::* Valhalla Base :::* NORAD war room * Adamantium claws * Cyclops' visor * Knockout gas * Rifles * Wheelchair * Aircraft * X-Men Stratojet * Energy projection * Flight * Invulnerability * Mind control * Optic blast * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Teleportation * Weather control * Winged flight * Exploding vehicles * Flashbacks * Hypnosis * Smoking "Mourning" * Banshee, Sean Cassidy * Colossus, Peter Rasputin * Cyclops, Scott Summers * Jean Grey * Nightcrawler, Kurt Wagner * Storm, Ororo Munroe * Professor X, Charles Xavier * Thunderbird, John Proudstar * Wolverine, Logan * James Proudstar * None * Maria Proudstar * Neal Proudstar * United States Marine Corps * X-Men * Humans * Mutants * Arizona :* Camp Verde :* Camp Verde Apache Reservation * New York :* Westchester County :* Salem Center :* 1407 Graymalkin Lane ::* Danger Room * Rifle * Wheelchair * Truck * Enhanced senses :* Enhanced smell * Flight * Superhuman strength * Telepathy * Weather control * Cemetery * Funeral * Priest * Smoking Notes & Trivia * The first story from this issue is a reprint of the story from ''The X-Men'', Volume 1 #95. * This issue was released to coincide with the 25th Anniversary of Marvel Comics. The "Marvel 25th Anniversary" logo and frame is used on this issue. * "Mourning" is reprinted in ''X-Men: Lost Tales'' #1 and ''Giant-Size X-Men'' #4. * Jean Grey is the only member of the X-Men (retired as per this timeline) who was not present during the battle where Thunderbird lost his life. * This is the first appearance of Neal Proudstar. He is the father of John Proudstar and James Proudstar. * This is the first appearance of Maria Proudstar. She is the mother of John Proudstar and James Proudstar. * Earliest chronological appearance of James Proudstar. His first actual appearance is in ''New Mutants'' #16 in June, 1984. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *